


Trust

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Quantum of Solace, Trust, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing who to trust is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

* * *

Olivia kept telling herself that she had made the right decision to have Bond taken into custody, yet her heart didn't seem to agree.

As if hearing her thoughts, she stopped in her tracks as James walked towards her.

Their eyes locked, causing her heart to beat frantically against her chest as he stopped next to her and brushed a soft kiss against her lips.

“Trust me.”

Before she could reply, James had already jumped over the balcony.

Olivia gave a small smile as she watched him leave, knowing without a doubt, she could always put her trust in Bond.

 


End file.
